dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What Role Will You Play?
Haha, not clever at all. Anywho, roleplays, yay! Community roleplays, even better! Why not make another one? Anyways, I guess just join in any time in the story. Please don't randomly appear out of no where and actually give some context on why you appear. Anyways, type a paragraph on what section you do, or whatever. I control de NPCs. (if there are any). It is encouraged you name your character after men or women's formal attire. NPC Character List *Tux *Nectre 'Player Character List' *Mr. Rensho-TeamUnitedNerds *Pesto-TeamUnitedNerds *Enkio-Creeperman129 *Naza-Dioran *Okinaro-KidVegeta 'Story' 'A Brief Introduction' Tux clutched the Dragon Ball close to his chest, as he sailed through space. Normally, he found interplanetary flight in the vast darkness of the cosmos to be a calming experience, a place where he could collect his thoughts in a place where sound literally couldn’t exist. However, he found the serene nature of space lessened somewhat by the fact that he was being pursued by a warrior infinitely more powerful than himself. The pale white alien stopped, his round, bulging eyes darting back and forth, from moon to moon, from distant star to distant star, as he realized that there was nowhere in the universe that was safe from his relentless foe. “Surrender the Dragon Ball” his pursuer said, in a voice commanding enough that he almost considered handing it to him for a brief moment. “N-no!” Tux said, sounding as though he was reassuring himself more than anything. “I don’t know who you are, but I’ll never give it to you!” “Fine,” his pursuer responded, raising his hand, as ki began to gather in his palm. “Don’t underestimate me!” Tux shouted. “I’m far more powerful than I seem!” His pursuer huffed, and fired an energy blast, taking the form of a thin, but fatally precise beam of ki aimed directly at the most vital of Tux’s vital organs. Tux placed his hand in front of him, and gave a display of his primary power, the thing that made him as deadly an opponent as he was, and what allowed him to obtain the Dragon Ball so easily in the first place. A blue ring of energy appeared in front of him, absorbing the pursuer’s beam. Then, a second ring of energy appeared above Tux’s body. The exact same beam of energy was fired out from it, towards the enemy who had produced it in the first place. Tux’s pursuer dodged it with ease, but he did seem fairly impressed. “Hm, you have the ability to link two parts of space together, creating a two-way portal. That is a powerful ability indeed, although, certainly such a power would’ve made it much easier for you to escape me.” “I can’t physically travel through my own portals,” Tux said, biting his lip, unsure of why he revealed that particular weakness to this stranger who also clearly wanted him dead. “Interesting, very interesting,” his pursuer mused to himself. Tux took a deep breath. Perhaps he had underestimated himself, and this enemy would be more manageable than he first though. Of course, he reconsidered that notion, once he looked down to see that his pursuer had buried his fist in his chest before he could even react. Tux coughed up a worrying amount of blood, that hovered in front of him, due to the lack of gravity. His opponent followed his strike up with another, and then another. If Tux didn’t know any better, he’d say that each strike was perfectly chosen and aimed, not to kill him, but to cause him as much pain as possible. Once again, he was convinced that he was totally outmatched, although the Dragon Ball still remained, clutched firmly in his hand. Perhaps his pursuer was hesitant to kill him, because he knew that, if Tux panicked, he could easily send the Dragon Ball into a portal, and have it reappear at the farthest edge of the universe, where he’d never be able to find it, or directly into an exploding sun. Tux wasn’t keen on losing the Dragon Ball himself, however, and he couldn’t imagine his current situation ending with him returning to the safety of his home, Dragon Ball in hand. “I’ll give you one last chance to hand me the Dragon Ball, before I end you, and retrieve it from your corpse.” Tux made no attempt to hand him the Dragon Ball, so his pursuer began to count down. “3...2…” every second was said with a deliberate, and hateful emphasis, as his patience began to dwindle. “...1” On the count of ‘1,’ Tux unleashed his last-ditch technique. It was a type of panic button, where he unleashed his powers over space in a wild, chaotic manner in a radius around him. An enormous tear in space appeared between him and his pursuer. The nothingness that surrounded them was sucked in, and bits of dust and various space vermin from all across the universe were spewed back out. His pursuer found himself dragged towards the hole, and despite his best efforts to resist, he couldn’t resist its pull. He was dragged into it, and presumably spit out somewhere else in the universe, somewhere far enough away that Tux wouldn’t need to worry about him, at least for a good while. The rift Tux created in space was connected to various other portals scattered throughout the universe, and his pursuer would end up coming out of one of them, hopefully in pieces. Tux took advantage of this opportunity, and flew off towards his home on a nearby moon, so he could enjoy and examine his treasured Dragon Ball, and add it to his collection. Even as Tux flew away, the rift he created in space still remained, as holes in reality of that size and power don’t simply heal once their creator has no more use for them. It continued to absorb within its designated radius, and it continued to release things from the portals it was connected to into the vacuum as well. Of course, there would no doubt be individuals across the universe who would be caught in the pull of the portals connected to Tux’s rip in time. Some of these individuals might learn of Tux, and his ever-growing collection of Dragon Balls, and oppose his plans for when he has all of them assembled. And that, of course, is when the adventure really begins. 'Part 1: Ships in Space with Every Race' BOOM! BANG! KAPOW! Eniko was sitting there, watching TV, waiting until his ship reached his destination. An outpost. A Frieza Force outpost. For years, he had been in hiding, slowly taking out Frieza's forces, even managing to hijack one of their ships. But now was his time to strike. It had been a few days after news spread about King Cold and Frieza's death. With the forces without a leader, there was a small window of time to attack before they appointed a new one. He had studied up on the outpost long before he even planned to attack it. The moon of Planet Frieza 36. Cronus. A military base with 25, no, 50 soldiers. Half of them trainees. Perhaps the best thing about the base were its higher tier weapons compared to the rest of the Force. If he could capture the whole base, he could gather the reasources and rebels necessary to take the planet itself. A major planet with many traders providing the empire its wealth. After the planet, more planets. The rebirth of the Tuffles was coming soon. All others had died to those miserable Saiyans, and he sure wasn't going to ally with the one who killed the Saiyans. Too dangerous. Yes, it was better to wait it out until he could gain this opportunity. He sighed, turning off the television and going to a compartment to his right. He clicked a button to reveal the contents inside. Blaster. Check. Scouter. Check. Armor. Check. All of them slightly more advanced than anything Frieza's forces had, and all self built from the scraps of soldiers he killed. If he could just get those better parts, then his weaponry would be unstoppable. "Nothing can beat a Tuffle's engeneering" he blurted out, in a deep, raspy voice. The only thing, he thought, that would be a major flaw in his plan was if Abo or Kado were there. He stood no chance against either of them, and he sure didn't know where they went. "10 minutes until landing. 10 minutes until landing" the ship blared. Eniko shook. "Is this suicide? Perhaps. What if I fail? You won't! I can't! You MUST Enkio! I...I can't Tang." Enkio said to himself. He looked out the window into space. How intruiguing. All those tiny lights are big massive stars. Suddenly, the lights blurred and space went from blue to orange to green to red. No, the outside wasn't red. The ship was. Blaring red alarms "Warning! Warning! Shields at 5%! Shields at 3%!" Enkio, confused, ran to the ship's control room, clicked a button, turning off all the lights and redirecting the power to the shields. "Shields at 10%!" A sneak attack? No, not even the strongest blast from Frieza's ships could've taken his advanced shields down 95% in a single hit! Then, just as suddenly as the stars blurred, they faded back to regular light. Enkio looked up at the stars, wondering what just happened. He clicked another button and asked, "Ship. How much further to Cronus?" "Calibrating." There were a few moments of silence. "Unlocatable" Enkio was in disbelief. Years of planning, gone to waste because of what? Some...light show? A malfunction? Nothing could've gone wrong on the trip, but it did! He stopped, hearing a noise... The noise belonged to a portal, the same portal that had dragged Enkio into this remote region of space. The wormhole was now on the ship's interior, still connected to various other portals throughout existence. One of the portals it connected to was on Earth, right outside the house of a Mr Yasunari Rensho, a middle-aged man in a black suit, square-rimmed glasses and with a braided ponytail. The humming of the portal distracted him from the magazine he was reading. He went outside, to see that the portal was sucking up things around it, not aggressively enough to be a threat to his nextdoor neighbors, but just enough to leave a very noticeable spot of dirt on his otherwise perfectly green lawn. Mr. Rensho grumbled, rushing into his house, and coming out with his combat gi on a coat hanger. He had no idea where this portal was from, or what exactly would happen to him if he got closer, but he didn't have anything else to do today. He had his suit in case there was a business opportunity on the other end, and his gi in case it involved fighting. In his mind, that was all he needed. Well, there was one more thing. He went back inside, and scribbled a note, pinning it to the fridge. It informed his children, that, if they wanted to visit his house, or, more likely, if they needed to borrow money, that their father had jumped through a mysterious portal, and was probably somewhere in the far reaches of space, and wouldn't be back by monday, at least. With that settled, Mr. Rensho charged headfirst into the portal, which was a mistake, as he continued to charge headfirst as he exited, smashing the top of his skull right into the wall of Enkio's ship. Not all of the portal's entrants were as willing as Mr. Rensho, however. In another galaxy entirely, there was a warrior named Pesto, who was sitting on one of his planet's many red cliffs, examining the vast expanse of flora in front of him. Every so often, he would glance down at the Dragon Ball radar he held in his hands, and let out a briny sigh whenever he saw the screen still showed no sign of the mystical orbs in his solar system. He let out a sigh, as a portal appeared behind him, sucking him in unwillingly, and transporting him to the interior of Enkio's ship as well. Naza sighed and leaned back against her guard tower and placed her feet on the dead body of an enemy soldier. She was hired to protect a galactic merchant's house, and while the pay was good she found the job rather boring. So far only two attacks happened and she hated being stationary. "well better get some shut-eye" she said to herself and closed her eyes trying to sleep. Suddenly a loud humming and cracking woke her up, she jumped up and looked around "What the hell?" she yelled in surprise when she saw a large portal appearing in front of her. And before she could react to it she was sucked in the portal. She came crashing into Enkio's ship against the wall with such force she dented it, and then fell face first on the ground below her blue cloak falling above her and covering her completely. Enkio looked back, hearing the bangs in the ship. "Urgh...could it be that some of Frieza's soldiers snuck on board? I did a surveillance check before but...might as well be sure..." Enkio clicked another button, bring down a screen showing the layout of the circular ship. Four rooms. In the front, the control room. To the right of that, the healing station, with all the healing pods. At the back of the ship was the lounge he made. Finally, to the left was storage. In the middle of all the rooms was a column and a hallway, separating all of them from each other. He clicked another button. Suddenly, red dots showed up on the screen. Four dots. One was obviously him, but three others? Two in the hallway. One in the storage room. Still confused, he walked out of the control room and turned left, seeing a crustacean on the ground. Based on his build and clothing, he was obviously a soldier, but not one of Frieza's. "Still...I have to be sure." he thought. "Hey, get up" Enkio sternly said. Pesto blinked, dusting off his military jacket as he stood to his feet. He glanced at Enkio, and then the ship. He placed his hand against one of the two swords he kept at his hip, to show Enkio that he wasn't an enemy of his, but was ready to attack of Enkio made any wrong moves. He had no reason to suspect Enkio of abducting him, however, as he seemed just as surprised to see Pesto there as Pesto was to be there. "My name is Pesto, top soldier of the Genoa legion. I am a noble creature, and I mean you no harm, so long as you mean no harm to me. I'd like to know how I ended up on this ship, at the very least." Meanwhile, Mr. Rensho was recovering from smashing his head right into the wall of the ship. He ran his fingers over the top of his head, relieved to find that there wasn't a lump. He had no idea what healthcare was like in this part of space, but he imagined it'd probably be pretty harsh on his wallet. "What are you two talking about, if you don't mind me asking?" Mr. Rensho said, approaching Pesto and Enkio, addressing the two aliens with a surprisingly casual attitude. Unlike most humans, Mr. Rensho kept a close eye on the news, and after seeing footage of the various battles involving Saiyans and Namekians that had been caught on film, he had come to the conclusion that aliens must exist, and that he was bound to meet a couple at some point in time. Apparently, that point in time was right now. Naza grunted as she slowly pushed herself upward in a crouching position "What the hell" she mumbled to herself as she looked around scanning the area. "A spaceship....how..." she grunted again as she rubbed her back and noticed the dent in the wall she made. "Well I guess whoever owns this ship is informed of my arrival." while she wore standard Saiyan armor shoulder spaulders, her lower back was mostly unarmored and she regretted this fashion choice for a few seconds as she rubbed her back. She then heard muffled voices in the distance of a group of people talking and she immediately went on alert, pushing herself against the wall and moving in closer to listen in "Never know if these people are hostile" she thought to herself as she pulled her cloak over her in order to make herself darker and harder to see. "hope they can't sense energy." The Tuffle lowered his gun and turned to the old man. "We're talking about how you got on my ship. Here I was, sitting, planning my..." he paused, careful not to reveal too much. "People aren't always what they seem" he thought to himself. He spoke again. "...my vacation, when suddenly my ship flew out of control. Well...not my ship exactly. I rented it from some guy. My other one broke down. Anyways, based on what you're saying, neither of you seem to know what exactly happened. I don't either." Suddenly, he remembered. There were four dots. There was one more person. "Come out. I know you're here somewhere!" he shouted. Naza sighed while she had heard the other two where just as surpised as she was by the sudden arival on the ship, the 'owner' on the other hand clearly had stolen the ship that much she could get from his tone and the way he had said he rented it. And while he had just shouted for her to come out and thus was aware of her presence she wasn't sure wether he had sensed her or simply had a lifeforce monitor on the ship. for a moment she contemplated hiding or attacking, but as she couldn't get a good reading on any of the people there's power some might be stronger then her. Even though she thoughed that unlikely. After a full minuted of silence she nodded and walked from behind the corner she was hiding "You got me,...so here I am" she said as she raised both her hands from underneath her cloak revealing that she had no weapons on her, as she had no need of them anyway. Keeping her hood on and her face hidden as she was more then aware that raising ones hands behind the head could easily be interpeted as going for a hidden weapon. "It's fine, you can put your hands wherever you want. Errr, you know what I mean," Mr. Rensho said. "We're all just as confused as you probably are, and we're just trying to figure out things together. You can join us, if you want." Pesto nodded in agreement. Mr. Rensho turned back to Enkio. "You said that your ship broke down, right? That explains how you got here, but that doesn't explain why I'm here, or him, or her. Have you ever heard of a planet called Earth?" Enkio turned to Mr. Rensho. He thought for a moment and remembered. "Yes, that was where Frieza and his father got killed, correct?" he said, knowing that wouldn't really call attention to his plan to attack Frieza's Forces. After all, EVERYONE had heard of Frieza's death by now. "Anyways, that's besides the point right now. It would be nice to actually get some names. Allow me to indroduce myself first" The Tuffle formally bowed in front of the strangers. "I am Enkio. Pleased to meet you." Naza chuckled softly when Enkio bowed and took of her hood revealing her face and scar above her eye. "Seventh Agency Mercenary squadron sergeant Naza, at your service" Naza said as she noded her head. she was hesitant to reveal her current employer as these person may be enemies of them after all, but if they where it was better to have that know from the start she figured. Mr. Rensho returned Enkio's greeting with a bow of his own. "I'm Yasunari Rensho from Earth, but you're better off calling me Mr. Rensho." "As I've said, my name is Pesto, of the Genoa Legion, and I'm generally not fond of associating with mercenaries," he said, eyeing Naza. Naza shrugged when Pesto made his remark "We're both soldiers if it comes down right to it, I just choose to fight for personal gain. Nothing dishonest about that." she replied with a slight aggressive tone, she however quickly added "I take you've had a bad experience with people of my profession, don't let influence your judgement" she wanted to avoid conflict inside a spaceship as much as possible as a fight could send all of them into space to their doom. "I haven't had any negative experiences with mercenaries, I am merely wary of those who fight for money instead of honor and justice." Pesto wasn't fond of the idea of conflict either, so he added "although, don't take my dislike of your profession as antagonism. I have no intention of fighting you as long as you have none yourself." "Maybe we should change the subject," Mr. Rensho said, trying to nudge the two apart. A small ring began to emanate from one of the pockets of Pesto's uniform just as Mr. Rensho suggested they talk about something else. Pesto pulled out a crimson, glassy sphere from his pocket. Within the sphere was an orb of blue light, indicating Pesto's location, and around it were several smaller, yellow lights." "Ah, yes. It must've been by destiny's hand that I was taken here. The Dragon Balls are very near." Enkio looked at Pesto with confusion."Dragon Balls? What the heck are Dragon Balls. Wait, hold that thought." He started walking towards the TV section, gun in tow. After all, two of these people were mercenaries. There's always the possibility that they could back stab him at any moment and go back to their employer. The only one he could really trust was Rensho. Just a genuine old man in a dire situation. Enkio opened a small fridge in the corner of the room. "If anyone wants a drink, I have a whole bunch of stuff here. Root Beer, Liqueur, Milk Gallons...no cups for those, unfortunately. Perhaps you shouldn't drink the milk then. He sat down on one of the six chairs in the room, "It would be more relaxing to talk about it here, right?" "Dragon Balls, huh" Naza silenced herself from saying that fighting for a wish was even worse then fighting for money, but kept it for herself as she knew knowledge of these mystical items where rare and that so far all the people who offered pay for the aquirement of these items where considered evil by the general public "aren't those just fairy tales?" she added convincingly as walked to one of the chairs took of her cloak and berret and sat down "Not thirsty yet but thanks for offering, so beyond that we all arrived here without knowing how, and are unaware of our exact location, what do we know?" she said getting strait to the point, getting to know these people at the time seemed like a waste to her as they might become enemies and so far had nothing to offer. "The Dragon Balls are far from being a myth," Pesto said. "And we know that, wherever we are, we're extremely close to all 7 of them. I suggest we try and locate them before someone unsavory tries to obtain them." "I'll have tea, please," Mr. Rensho said, listening intently, sitting himself down with a long sigh. "The Dragon Balls, those are magical spheres that summon a wish-granting Dragon, right? We have some on Earth, how did they get all the way out here?" "We're obviously not close to Namek, since my planet is in the same solar system, so perhaps these Dragon Balls were created by a Namekian of the Dragon Clan who somehow made it to this part of space. How they got here is irrelevant, we should focus on obtaining them as soon as possible." Enkio grabbed some tea for the old man and just some water for himself. He gave the tea and sat back down, thinking. "Ah...right Dragon Balls. Yes, yes...Frieza tried to use those, correct? You say they can grant any wish? Thank the lord he 'wasn't able to get him." He drank some water, and looked at Naza. "Anyways, we aren't even lost. I can very easily check the coordinates we're at now. I just was busy making sure the ship still worked, and then you all came. I agree in going to get those Dragon Balls. After all, if they fell into a guy like Frieza's hands..." He shivered, shaking off the thought quickly. "Anyways, you can all hang tight here and I'll put in the coordinates." He got up, and walked over to Pesto. "May I see that for a few moments? I'll be needing it to know what planet we're going to." Naza nodded, so these people clearly weren't fans of Frieza's planet trade organization. This relieved her, while she had worked for the Frieza force before the work condition where anything to write home about and she had deserted after receiving the first salary. "hold on a minute, I would first like to know where we are, before we're doing anything else" she then turned to Pesto, crossed her legs and said "Why should we go after these Dragon Balls, who knows they could be in the hand of a guardian or elder and besides I literally know nobody here so what's to say you guys wont kill everyone else once we've collected them and then keep the wish to yourself." Naza honestly wasn't interested in the Dragon Balls, because as far as she knew she had everything she wanted in life adventure, travels and for a mercenary a relative carefree lifestyle. "If I wanted the Dragon Balls for myself, why would I tell you of their existence, or show you my radar? And call it a warrior's intuition, but I seriously doubt that all seven are being taken care of by seven different Namekian elders in this remote region of space." "He's probably right," Mr. Rensho said, taking a sip of his tea. Enkio kept his hand out for a few more moments, and growing tired of waiting, he took the radar. "Sorry for just snatching it. I just want to get us there quicker. Now you all stay tight here, while I fly us over to whatever planet the balls are on." He ran over to the control room, where he looked at the radar. He clicked a few buttons, showing where the ship was. "Alright so..the radar show it's there...and the coordinates...," he said while pushing more buttons. "Borneon...never heard of it. Ship, data." As he was starting up the ship's engines, the ship spoke: "Borneon. No urban life. Research has been done on the planet, which states that it is filled with jungles and dangerous animals. Animals average power level is around 874. Danger Level: 6.74 out of 10." The ship started to move and in a few seconds, the ship picked up tremendous speed. Another few seconds later, they landed. "Well, you could just tell about it, so we'd help you in hopes of getting our own wish," Naza mused on. "But alright I guess we are off," she stretched and leaned back in her chair, even though her position looked fairly relaxed any martial artist could clearly see her full body was on alert and was expecting an attack "It's not like I can go anywhere else but where you are taking this ship." Mr. Rensho finished his tea, but remained seated. 'The One Where They Find A New Planet "Do we need spacesuits, or can we just leave like we are?" Mr. Rensho asked. "The abundance of trees suggests that the atmosphere is oxygen-rich," Pesto replied, taking the first brave step out of the spaceship, and gesturing the rest of the crew to come with him, since he didn't suffocate instantly. "It's breathable. Now, come on, we have little time to waste." "what's the rush, whoever collected them isn't in a hurry to use them or move. Otherwise he would've done so a long time ago" Naza said as she slowly got up from her chair, put on her cloak and carefully shoved her hair back in her berret as she put it on again. When she stepped outside she imediatly covered her eyes with her hands and cursed "why of all things does this planet need a bright sun and why does it have to be sunny outside" she grumbled and turned her head towards the hull of the ship giving her eyes a few moments to ajust. "The quicker we find them, the faster we can leave this planet," Pesto said. "Do any of you hear that?" Mr. Rensho said, as a low rumble began to echo through the jungle. Pesto nodded. "Some of the planet's indiginous inhabitants must know we're here, and by the sounds of it, they seem hostile. If I'm not mistaken, everyone here is a fighter in their own right, so why not use this as an opportunity to show our abilities?" "Sounds good," Mr. Rensho said, as a large creature, not dissimilar from an Earth gecko, but far larger and more fierce-looking, burst through the trees, roaring at the group of warriors. "Since it's closest to me, I guess I get to kill this one," Mr. Rensho said. "I should probably put on something more appropriate first, I don't want sweat and dirt all over my best suit." Mr. Rensho rushed back inside the spaceship as fast as he could, to swap out his suit for his combat gi. "Much better," he said, stretching out his arms and legs as the beast got closer to him and his allies. You can never be too careful about pulling a muscle when you get to Mr. Rensho's age. "Alright, let's try my signature move," Mr. Rensho said. He opened his hand, and in his palm, a small, metal ball was formed from seemingly nothing. "You know how most people use their ki to form energy blasts? Well, I use it to make solid objects. And then, I use those solid objects to do things like this." Mr. Rensho tossed the ball into the air, letting it fall a few feet. Then, he launched a furious kick, striking the ball in midair with the top of his foot. The force of his kick was immense, sending the ball soaring through the air at the beast. The impact of the ball shattered the beast's head with an echoing crack. Mr. Rensho waved his hand, and the ball flew out from the pile of gecko gore it was lodged in, and back into Mr. Rensho's palm. He wiped it off with the sleeve of his gi, making sure it was clean in case he needed it later. "Be wary, there are more creatures nearby, and your attack will no doubt attract more of them." Enkio walked fowards, with his gun in tow. "Well, I wouldn't necessarily call myself a fighter. More of a true soldier," As he was talking, a gecku hiding behind a tree ran towards the Tuffle at a breakneck pace. Just as he was about to pounce the Tuffle to the ground, he turned and pulled the trigger, slicing off the gecku's head with a sharp ki blast. "A guy with a lot of weapons..." Another one jumped down from the treetops, from branch to branch. Enkio turned a knob on the side of his gun and fired. A flurry of about twenty ki bullets went through the creature, instantly bringing it down from above. The ground around it became charred from the blistering heat of the bullets. "And technology." His scanner picked up another one. One with a lower battle power than the other ones. He walked over to the creature. It was a small little Gecku, struggling to even walk away. Enkio sighed and put his gun down. "Aw...you must be those creatures' offspring..." He picked up the Gecku with one hand, put it on his shoulder and rubbed its chin. "Hm...you can't survive out here all alone now, can ya? And I did...ahem...kill your parents. I suppose I'll have to make it up to you by being your new owner. Now let's see...what to call you." He looked at the Gecku, gnawing on his shoulder pad. "...Polypo." Polypo looked at its new master with suspicious and confused eyes, still oblivious to what happened. Enkio smiled and walked back to his new team. "That's cruel" Naza said as she blinked with her eyes having somewhat adjusted to the bright sun "The least you should do is allow it to be with it's parents in the afterlife" she then suddenly dashed forward dissapeared from sight for full second leaving only an afterimage behind. Right at this moment a Gecku came charging towards the enkio from the side and she appeared infront of it slamming a focused palm strike straight on the creatures throat and with a audible crack it dropped on the ground "Looks like your tech needs a bit of tweaking if you ask me" she cracked her neck and shook her shoulders loose "we'll might aswell get used to this atmosphere" she said as she once again made an after image and this time took out 4 charging Geckus by striking them at focused points in their chest, neck, chin and spine. After this she gracefully jumped back to the group and shook her legs "These creatures aint exactly worth using energy on if you ask me." "I suppose it's my turn, then," Pesto said, as a final Gecku charged towards him, the largest of the bunch, clearly the pack leader or the mother. "I have my own unique way of manifesting my ki, just as you do, Rensho. I can conduct it through my...well, I suppose it'd better to show rather than tell." Pesto drew his swords, a pair of curved, long, wide blades. His hands crackled with electricity, quite literally. His ki took the form of electric energy, and as such, it flowed through his conductive swords, making them glow and hum, and making the air around it steam. As the Gecku charged, he flung himself underneath it, so he was directly underneath its vulnerable underbelly. Then, he jammed his swords inside. They slid in easily, and the electric energy conducted through them flowed inside the Gecku. The Gecku was, for lack of more sensitive phrasing, cooked from the inside, and its liquified organs dribbled out of the hole that Pesto's sword created in greenish chunks. "Sorry," Pesto said, quickly getting out from underneath the Gecku, to avoid having his uniform ruined. "I'm sure there was a more tasteful way I could've displayed my abilities. At least, that seems to be the last of them." "I'm not sure about that," Mr. Rensho said. "I'm picking up another energy source. It's not from a creature, it feels more like something sentient. Maybe we should say hello, but don't offer them any tea, they'd probably kill us if they drank any," he said, chuckling warmly. Cutting through the melting air, a vein of grey-black smoke struck the ground. As the smoke cleared, the form of a tall fox-like biped could be seen. He wore only a simple gi with the sleeves pulled back. His curled claws shined like polished jet; his face was long, his ears sharp, his eyes a lustrous green with flecks of gold. A cool zephyr blew gently through his snowy coat of fur. As he approached the group, he folded his arms. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" His voice was calm; his four tails swayed and coiled around one another in rhythm with the breeze. Enkio was suspicions of the fox and clicked his scouter. As soon as he clicked the button and focused it on the fox, it blew up, making the Tuffle and his new companion flinch. The latter, however, was much more scared and jumped onto Enkio's helmet. He looked onto the ground, seeing the bits of his technology fall to the ground, and looked up at the fox. This animal...was mch different from the others. "H-Hello there. I am Enkio, and we're here because everyone else somehow teleported into my ship, and now we're here to search for Dragon Balls." he told the fox. "As a side note, you seem to be particularly strong. Amazingly strong, in fact. Perhaps you could explain yourself too." "I am Okinaro, the Unshriven. I am a grade four zenko. I did my training under Master Nozari at the Ijo Temple on my homeworld of Inan. That is all you need to know about me. I traveled here not long ago, searching for a quiet place where I could meditate. This world proved to be anything but. I was just about to leave when I sensed your group." Mr. Rensho approached the vulpine alien, putting his hand on his shoulder in a very fatherly, almost partronizing way. "You seem like a pretty nice guy. Do you know anything about any Dragon Balls? 'Cause, if you want to join up with us and help us find it, and maybe tell me about this Master Nozari of yours, we could help lead you to them, and maybe give you a couple of wishes on them too." Naza shrugged and carefully backed away, to her the creature didn't feel strong at all yet. But she wasn't exactly keen on having another stranger join this stupid posse. However at the same time as a martial artist she was interested in seeing how his style would fair against her own honmaru style. "Hadn't we agreed we weren't going to use these Dragon Balls," Naza said to Rensho while crossing his arms "If you keep having such a big mouth over our purpose here while we stay on this planet, I might have to shut you up. So please don't do that" she added slightly annoyed while she secretly raised her power level so it matched the one of the new feline creature. Enkio pointed his gun at Naza. "Listen. I brought you here, and I can very well leave you here if you don't keep your temper under control. You tell me to kill a little, harmless animal. You are disrespecting our comrades. We never agreed to not use the Dragon Balls. Think, we can use them for such great things! Peace in the universe! Tons of money for the poor! Food for the starving! Now please, stop so I don't have to take drastic measures...thank you." demanded the Tuffle. He put his gun down and looked at Okinaro. "It would be kind for you to take us to your master. Trust us, we...or at least I...don't plan on fighting you." The grey-furred warrior shut his eyes. What he honed in on and sensed in them was not power, but purity; in most cases, the stronger ones commanded greater auras, whether they be black as ice or formless as clouds. Enkio's aura was robust and bright; Rensho's was cooler, clinging to his form like sweat; the other two had auras dark and in bloom but he didn't know their names so who cares about them. "You are strange creatures, all of you." Okinaro sighed, a thin smile curling up his snout like an eager flame. One eye opened, fixing on Rensho. "I haven't been home in four hundred years. But I'm sure they'll remember me." Sunlight caressed his fur, making the slender lad appear almost enlightened. "And I never heard of those Dragon Balls that you lot keep mentioning, but if they're on this planet, I'll help you find them." "Thank you," Mr. Rensho said, picking up on and appreciating the quiet warrior's dignity he displayed. "The Dragon Balls on my planet were small, orange, and glassy, with numbered stars on the inside, so I figure these ones probably look like that too. Have you seen anything like that around here?" "honestly a gun?" Naza while as she shrugged and clearly contained a little chuckle "But all right, you have me I can't pilot ships so I'll obey for now" Naza once again pointed at enkio's little pet "Just tell it who killed it's parents when it's grown up alright" after that she walked to okinaro and held out her palm "Nazafarin of the honmaru temple, if we are going to be 'comrades' I'd rather greet the way code commands us" He nodded to Naza then walked to Pesto and handed the radar back. "You can have this back now. Sorry I held onto it for so long," Enkio said. The Tuffle then turned to the fox, just now trying to comprehend what he just said. "Hold on...four hundred years? Just how old are you? I know there are beings that are that old, but you don't look old at all." Unaware of what code Nazafarin was speaking of, Okinaro brought his hands together, bringing the tips of his fingers to the edge of his nose in one graceful motion. No movement of his was wasted; everything was planned, deliberate, elegant. He bowed deeply and murmured something under his breath in his native tongue before focusing on Enkio. "My people, the Inari, can be long-lived...but not all of us are." He would not look at them. "I am five hundred thirty-one years old myself, yet there are those who are much older than me, such as Master Nozari. He has lived for more than two thousand years. Anyways, this doesn't matter right now. Let's find those Dragon Balls." Pesto didn't seem very bothered by Okinaro's age. Instead, he peered into the globe, identifying where the Dragon Ball was relative to their current location. "This way," Pesto said. "It's just beyond these trees, in an open field, by a large rock." Pesto flew off towards the Dragon Ball, under the assumption that his companions would have no difficulty following him. 'Profess The Dress' The three ki-users in the group had no trouble following him, naturally, and once Enkio took a jetpack out of his ship's storage, he didn't either. Pesto's directions were accurate, as the Dragon Ball was in the middle of a clearing, peppered with rocks of varying sizes, one of which it was nestled beside. "There," Pesto said, pointing out the rather conspicuous orange sphere. Pesto approached it, and reached out with his free hand. He clutched the Dragon Ball for a brief second, before a portal appeared over his wrist, causing the Dragon Ball, and his hand, to be sucked into the portal and vanish. Pesto let out a cry of pain, whitish-grey blood spilled from his hand, which had been cut off cleanly at the wrist by the spontaneous portal. He didn't need to look hard to see where the portal had deposited his hand, as a second portal opened a few feet away. It spit out his hand into the hand of another alien, still squirming involuntarily before stopping. The alien was humanoid, and insect-like, with a thick white and black carapace covering his body. He tore open the fingers of Pesto's dismembered hand, removing the Dragon Ball and discarding the limb that was now useless to him. He held the Dragon Ball up to the sunlight, admiring it for a few seconds, before shoving it into a pouch he kept at his hip, which already contained a spherical bulge the same size as the other ball. "Well, thanks for making my search for the Dragon Balls so much easier. Without your energy signature, it would've taken me daaaaaaays to scourge this entire shithole of a planet." Tux, for that was the alien's name, turned his unblinking black eyes to the Dragon Radar, which Pesto had dropped in agony. It took him a few moments to realize what it was. "Haha, this must be my lucky day!" he shouted in delight. He opened another portal underneath him, shoving his hand inside, and plucking out another Dragon Ball, and another, and another... The Dragon Radar's display changed each time, as the Balls vanished from whatever corner of the solar system they were in and appeared in a cluster on planet Borneon. Once Mr. Rensho realize that Tux was using his powers to open portals to the locations that the Dragon Radar showed, he hurled his steel ball at it, smashing it into pieces. Tux let out a high-pitched, frustrated cry. "Dammit! Do you know how much of my time you just wasted? Now I need to go to each planet individually again, and search their entire surface! You're going to die either way, you could've just rolled over and let me take what I want!" Tux raised his hand, and fired a crimson energy beam, hoping to finish off the wounded Pesto. Quickly, Enkio held his gun out to the beam and blasted it away. Without breaking pace, he jetpack flared up, rocketing towards Tux. In mere seconds he was in front of Tux. He put Tux into headlock with one arm and the gun pointed to his head with the other. "Explain yourself. NOW!" "There's nothing to explain," Tux said. "I want the Dragon Balls for, s-some, well, I'll be honest, unsavory purposes. Whether or not you four are heroic types, you clearly want the Dragon Balls yourself, and t-that makes you a problem for me." Tux was in a bind, but that wasn't an issue, since he had easy access to the entire universe. He opened a portal underneath one hand, and fired a beam into it. A second portal appeared, behind Enkio's head, which the beam flew out of. The blast hit Enkio, bringing him to the ground and letting go of his grasp on Tux. He staggered back as he felt the back of his head. His helmet was cracked. "What...what was that?" "That was the power of Tux!" he declared. "My power level might not be high, but that doesn't matter when you can strike anyone from anywhere!" Mr. Rensho looked at his two injured companions. Naturally, he started with Pesto, since he was far more hurt, and he had a solution in mind for his wounds. "Hold still," Mr. Rensho said. He thought back to 10 years ago, when his son came to him with a broken arm. The memories were hazy, and he recalled trying to avoid looking at his son's injury as much as possible, but he did remember, with perfect clarity, seeing his hand dangling limply and unnaturally from his wrist for a split second. Somehow, the gushing, salty-smelling arm-stump of this alien crab wasn't nearly as disturbing to him. "There, all better," Mr. Rensho said. Mr. Rensho had used his powers to create a metal arm for Pesto, right where the old one used to be. "Thank you," Pesto said, reflexively flexing his new fingers. Okinaro, the four-tailed Inari, saw what had happened to the others, and even though he didn't know them well, this new character Tux was as unsavory as Jakartan Sourfish, and that meant he needed a good punch to the gullet. Teleporting over to the alien, Okinaro kicked his feet out from under him and backslapped Tux, sending him flying back a few feet. Tux let out a high-pitched cry as he was knocked back, looking as though he was offended at the fact that Okinaro managed to hit him. "N-not bad," Tux said, becoming even more discouraged when he saw that Pesto's injury had been healed and that his hand had been replaced with an admittedly even cooler metal one. "I should probably put these somewhere else, before you try and take them from me," Tux said, opening a portal by his feet and dropping his bag of Dragon Balls into them. "There, now that's one less thing I need to worry about." The grey-furred warrior stepped forward. "Who are you? What are you planning on doing with those balls?" "Right, right, I almost forgot my introduction. If you shitheads would stop kicking me and pointing guns at my faces, I wouldn't be so flustered and I might remember to say my name! Anyways, my name is Tux, and I want to use these Wish-Orbs to remove all limits on my powers, so I can more easily stomp out pests like you!" "What? Alright, I am NOT having another Frieza sitution again! We'll stop you right here, right now!" Enkio placed Polypo behind a rock, then turned the knob on his gun. "DIE! Electric Eraser!" He fired, sending a bolt of electricity straight at Tux. Tux wanted to be cool, and let out a casual sigh, but he couldn't help but twitch giddily at the fact that he had some opponents who he could show off his powers to without fear of being blasted into oblivion like that stranger he fought in space. "Hehe, you think you're smart, with all your gadgets and stuff, so I'm really surprised you didn't see THIS coming." Tux opened a portal in the path of Enkio's electric blast. The blast slipped harmlessly into the portal, only to pop out of another with the same velocity. Naza who had stealthly abandoned the others when they all flew away, by landing earlier when the others wheren't paying attention. She had tried to find her own way of this planet as she clearly didn't get along too well with the group but her search amounted to nothing. The planet didn't have much going for it, the spaceship she arrived with was to diffcult for her to pilot and she couldn't use any of the radios to establish contact with her organization. She left the spaceship angered and she suddenly could feel several scources of energie flaring up, clearly the group of dragonball hunters that brought her here got into a fight. She sighed, cracked her neck and stretched her legs "well might aswell." she mumbled to herself somewhat angry as she flew off heading towards the fighting direction as fast as possible. She arrived just in time to deflect the energy beam that came through the portal she pointed at lux and shouted "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE THESE PORTALS, YOU BROUGHT ME HERE." she made a circular motion with her hand and began charging a kikoha wave "You will damn sure bring me home." Tux sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Fine, if you want me to bring you home, I'll do it. I have no reason to kill you, if there's another perfectly good way to get you out of my hair." Tux paused, realizing that his use of that phrase was unusual, considering that he had no hair himself. Naza stopped charging her kikoha and lowered her hand, it was clear she didn't expect that awnser at all. In a moment she quickly decided that Tux was not to be trusted but she played along for now and said with a surpised tone "Really? That easy?" Tux nodded. "Oh yeah, just tell me where your home planet is. I need to know the solar system and the galaxy too, otherwise I might get it wrong. Actually, if you have a map, that'd make it even easier. You know besides that one," Tux glanced over at the shards of the broken Dragon Radar. Naza scattered the energy that she had already collected with her kikoha preparation, making hundreds of little glowing light orbs appear infront of her. "And how do I know I can trust you,...more then I can trust this gang?" she said as she nodded her head towards the group of people she had traveled with "This all seem too easy to me." She turned her head and winked at enkio and the gang, if Tux couldn't in any way give an pleasing awnser to her question, she was going to side with them. In her mind she had already made up that she was going to do this anyway, but had given a Tux a chance. Tux sighed. "You know I would've really done it, right? But, now you've pissed me off, so you need to die like the rest of them!" "'Why did I expect you to say this?" Naza said as she waved and pointed her hand towards tux. As she did all the hunderds small orbs of energy suddenlys shot towards Tux like a needle rain towards, most of the small needles of energy exploded after first cutting into Tux's skin. a single energy needle didn't do much it was the sheer amount that came raining down upon him that would cause damage. "I don't die so easily weakling". A good fraction of the needles exploded against Tux's skin, but he was able to open portals between his skin and some, teleporting them behind him where they harmlessly exploded. "Hey, anything that happens from here on out is your fault, I gave you the chance to go home." Seeing an opportunity in his weakened enemy, Tux launched himself towards Pesto, kicking him hard in the jaw. Enkio, meanwhile, was thinking. "...hm...could he only make a portal while standing still? Yes, yes, that could be a possibility. Then again, if it's false, then he could just redirect my attack to someone else." He cranked the dial on his gun to the lowest level. "Let's test it with one bullet first." The Tuffle fired the bullet at Tux just as he kicked Pesto. At the same time, Polypo started to growl at Tux. Tux was struck by the bullet, and let out a loud, dramatic "Ahhhhhhhhhhheeeeee" which was clearly more than the weak shot warented. He lowered his gun. "...You're a clever one, aren't you?" Enkio claimed. Okinaro created a silver teardrop-shaped energy blast in his hand. As he threw it, he teleported away, materializing behind Tux and lunging at him with one clawed foot extended gracefully as a bird. Tux opened a portal in the path of the teardrop, but he didn't have a counter for Okinaro's physical assault prepared. Naza turned to Enkio "Can you do actual fighting or are you solely dependent on your gun?" she asked him as she walked to stand beside him. Her question was not meant as condescending but she intended of performing a team attack with Enkio. "cause it seems like his portals require some form of focus, so if we where to charge him together it might work." she whispered to Enkio silently. After having said this focused her energy and created two small orbs inside of her palms and kneeled down. "Ever did a twin comet rush?" Category:Roleplays Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:Collaboration Category:What Role Will You Play?